


Exact Recipe

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Exact Recipe

**Title:** Exact Recipe  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Fluff!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #61: Spice  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** You may not need insulin, but it'll be close. ;)

  
~

Exact Recipe

~

“If you follow the recipe exactly,” Molly said, “it’s bland. I generally add some allspice.”

Neville nodded. “That must be it. Bill always says they’re missing something, and since they’re his favourite biscuits...”

Molly smiled. “My children are spoiled,” she admitted.

“What secrets are you two exchanging in here?” Bill asked, strolling into the kitchen.

Neville chuckled. “No secrets. I just wanted to perfect those biscuits you enjoy so much.”

“I told him to add a little spice.”

As Molly turned away, Bill wrapped his arms around Neville. “I think you add plenty of spice to my life,” he whispered.

~


End file.
